


please save all your questions for the end

by raazberry



Series: love & letters [1]
Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Letters, Not Actually Unrequited Love, dana is kinda insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: Dana's leaving, but she has something important to tell Rachel. So she writes her a letter.Title from Pancakes for Dinner by Lizzy McAlpine!
Relationships: Dana/Rachel (Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet)
Series: love & letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128767
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	please save all your questions for the end

Dear Rachel,

There are so many things I want to ask you, but I don’t know how. So, one day, I gathered up the courage to ask you a simple question, without giving too much away: What do you think is the best way to tell someone how you feel? You told me to put it all down in a letter, and then send it to whoever I had feelings towards. I saw your ever-present smile faltering every few seconds while telling me that. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.

And if you were, you have no reason to be. I promise. It was for you. Everything. This letter is for you, these feelings are for you, the hearts I keep drawing on your wrists in sharpie — all for you. I might have to leave Mythic Quest, but I don’t think that I could ever leave you. That’s why I’m telling you this _now_. It’s the least I can do. You’ve been my best friend for the past year, I know I haven’t really told you that before but that’s only because I was scared that if I did say it, you’d leave. I don’t know why I thought that. _Will_ you leave?

Sometimes, you look at me like I have the sun inside my eyes, and you’re a child trying to prove that you can stare at the sun. You look at me like it’s a dare, like it’s scary, like if you look at me for too long, you’ll go blind. But you still do. Why do you do that? Do you do that to prove something to yourself? Do you think that if I’m away for too long, you’ll go cold?

I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I get extra whipped cream in your coffee every morning because you once told me that if you could, you’d eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The first time I got the extra whipped cream for you, I kept observing your face while you were drinking it. You didn’t do or say anything. I was a little disappointed, to be honest. All you did was drink all of it in one gulp, while making direct eye contact with me (How on earth did you manage to do that?). You thanked me afterwards, with a smile and some whipped cream on your lips, and I wanted to wipe your face so bad just so I could touch your lips. And that feeling drove me nuts, so I decided to bring you coffee with extra whipped cream every single day, just so I could hear that voice in my head, daring me to touch your lips, to get the whipped cream off of you. I never gave in to the dare. Does that make me a coward?

This is my dream job. You know this. But I don’t think that you like being here with me very much. You’ve told me that you’re tired of this place, that you’re tired of people not taking you seriously, that you’re tired of the hostilities, but I can never tell if you’re tired of me. Would you tell me if you were? I’ve spent hours playing games with you, and yes, it’s because I love the game but I think it’s about more than that. I think it’s also a little bit because I love you. Whenever the screen goes black, I look at you and it hurts. It hurts that I don’t know how you feel. Do you like me, or do you like the game, Rachel? The answer should be obvious but it just isn’t. Will you please just let me figure your heart out?

I always keep a blanket in my bag because of you. There was a late night, and everyone had left except for Poppy and Michelle, and you looked really tired. I kept asking you if you wanted to go home and you’d just shake your head. I was playing the game and I suddenly felt your head on my shoulder. You’d fallen asleep and you were almost in my arms. Do you know how long I’ve wanted for that to happen? I wanted to wrap my hands around yours because they looked cold, and you looked cold, but I didn’t want to do anything you’d hate. So, I just kept playing the game until it was 3 AM, and then I fell asleep too. When we woke up in the morning, you weren’t next to me, and I just assumed that it was because you weren’t warm enough. So now I have a blanket, so I can wrap it around you, so you won’t leave.

This is not to say that I wouldn’t let you go if you asked. I’d do anything that you asked, but you never do. I keep trying to read your mind but there are so many torn pages, so the story never makes sense. I’m too shy to ask you for the missing pages, so I just make do with what I have. I get you whipped cream, I get you blankets, I get you love. You never ask me for it. You don’t have to. I know you need it.

So, my question is: have you fallen for me too? If you have, will you let me tend to your wounds?

Love,

Dana.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want to see Rachel's reply?
> 
> Also, Pancakes for Dinner is such a danarachel song hhhhhh. I have a playlist for them, check it out if you'd like! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4A92hp8hryUQLpii1G2RQD?si=2gLGsuujR1y6G2lf9OKCkA


End file.
